


Unwrapping Harry

by inamac



Series: The Brighton Chronicles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J K Rowling
Genre: Bondage, D/s, M/M, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the third part of 'The Prince's Birthday' Severus gets to unwrap his present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrapping Harry

Harry had been watching the byplay between his masters with growing frustration. He dropped his head back onto the pillows as Severus finally turned away from praising Draco to inspect him. There were faint goosebumps on Harry's skin although Draco had left him protected by a warming charm, and a fire blazed in the hearth. Nevertheless there was snow heaped up on the windowsills. The penalty of having a birthday in the middle of winter, Severus thought. He bent over the bound man, breath ghosting over the pimpled flesh.

"Are you cold, Harry?"

Harry barely nodded, eyes wide.

Severus reached for the sconce on the bedside table and lifted it over Harry's chest, watching the flickering flame of the candle paint orange highlights over white skin and red and green rope. "I see that Draco has not properly sealed my gift," he said, with the half-smile that both men recognised as one of anticipation and pleasure. Draco, at the foot of the bed, drew in his breath with a sound that was almost a whimper. Harry's eyes were wide again, pupils dark with his own anticipation of what was to come.

"Shall I remedy that?" Severus asked.

Again he was rewarded with the slightest of nods, all that Harry could manage against the restraints.

Severus smiled and tilted the candle allowing a single tear of wax to fall onto the junction of the ropes on Harry's chest. The white wax ran over the silk and down onto the skin beneath. Severus held the candle steady, watching the flesh flush with the heat. "One," he said. The word was a promise. He turned his head slightly to meet Draco's eyes. He did not need to say anything further, the rapport between them had been built over years, closer and more certain than legilimency.

Draco's adam's apple bobbed against the metal of his collar as he swallowed and repeated "One."

His master nodded and turned back to his task, moving the candle across Harry's torso to seal the knot above his right nipple. He was not so careful this time and the wax trickled down onto the brown aureole as Harry drew breath.

"Two," Draco intoned, from the bed's foot.

By the time the count reached fifteen, and the knot at the junction of the cords confining Harry's balls, all three men were aroused, Harry's precome seeping across the tracery of red and green rope, white wax and scarlet flesh. Severus set the candle down with a hand that was not wholly steady.

"Better," he said. "You look very nice, Harry."

There was no obvious response. The man was so far into subspace that for Severus to take this any further now would be an abuse both of his position as the Master here, and of Harry. Severus bent to press his lips to the scarred forehead.

"Well done," he whispered. Then he rose and turned to Draco, who was watching with a frown of concern on his own brow. "Attend him," he said, unfastening the cords which secured the blond's hands with a wandless charm.

Draco needed no further command. He used his freed hands to lever himself up onto the mattress and crawled up to position himself between Harry's spread legs. The silk rope securing Draco's cock and balls to the bed reached its full extent, forcing him to stop just slightly short of his goal. He swallowed his vocal response, and bent his head to touch his tongue to Harry's similarly confined genitalia.

The wax was cool now, the edges soft enough to lap away from the reddened skin beneath. Draco worked steadily, using tongue and teeth to prize away the wax and sooth the flesh beneath, while his hands held and supported Harry, stroked and soothed.

Severus moved across the room to tilt the pier-glass there to reflect the bed. Then he sat in the chair, positioning himself so that he could watch the two young men closely, both in the increasingly aroused flesh and in the glass.

It was a sight worth watching, Draco's careful concentration on his task, brow slightly wrinkled, hair falling over his eyes to brush against Harry's heated skin, and the fleeting procession of expressions across Harry's face at each stimulating touch of hands or tongue. Surprise, pain, desire, comfort, arousal. These were their true gift to him, their raw emotion orchestrated for their mutual pleasure.

As Severus watched his hands moved slowly to undo the fastenings of his own garments, mapping Draco's passage from Harry's cock, to stomach, to wrists, to nipples and throat and back with the touch of his own fingers parting fabric, unhooking buttons, releasing cufflinks and studs, all the while his black eyes fixed on the couple on the bed.

At last the final drip of wax had been pulled away, the last scar licked, and Draco, rather than drawing away, sighed and rested his cheek on Harry's fluttering stomach, his breath passing over the tip of Harry's bound cock, though with no intention to tease; they were beyond that now.

Severus did not admonish Draco for taking his own pleasure in his gift to his Master, though he committed the disobedience to memory for future chastisement. Instead he rose naked from his scattered garments and raised his wand. "I think it is time that I cut the cords on my present and put it to use," he said.

Two pairs of eyes, green and grey, shifted to glance across the room to the rack of razor-sharp blades designed to shave hair and prick and part flesh with twinned expressions of both apprehension and desire, but the knife that Snape summoned to his hand was one of those used in his workshop downstairs to cut twine or the woody stems of plants. He used it first to cut the rope that secured Draco to the bed's foot, and gestured him wordlessly to stand to one side and watch while he turned his attention to releasing Harry from his own bindings.

He worked slowly, watching Harry's eyes the whole time, until at last he severed the cord holding the gag and, as the knot fell away, covered Harry's open mouth with his own.

He tasted of brandy and cream over ice. A Winter taste, the essence of their relationship; Harry's dark warmth, Draco's pale smoothness, his own cold command.

He was not cold now. He leaned down to cover Harry's body with his heat, sliding his cock alongside Harry's and enfolding them both in his hand as he deepened the kiss. Harry thrust and came, his cry swallowed by Severus's mouth but voiced by Draco who watched, still hard, still bound.

Severus broke the kiss and pushed himself away, looking down for a moment at Harry, dishevelled and debauched amid the debris of cut rope, scattered wax and stained sheets. It was a novel birthday gift, and one that he would not forget in a hurry. "Draco," he said, without turning.

"Master."

"I am very pleased with my present. Thank you." He smiled at Draco's little, half-suppressed sigh of relief. The games they played were complicated, as befitted their natures. Draco's upbringing, as both a Malfoy and a Slytherin, meant that there was always more than one motive for his actions. His 'gift' of Harry fed his desire to submit to his Master and he knew that Severus found his own, albeit asexual, pleasure in feeding that desire. And Harry? Harry had what he had always wanted – to be loved.

A flick of Severus's wand released Draco's bonds. He crossed the room to resume his seat in the chair, folded his hand around his come-sticky cock, and nodded to Draco.

"Good boy. You may fuck Harry now."

In the mirror, Harry smiled.

The End.


End file.
